It has been found that the conventional music box is simply a box with a mechanical device that produces a tune when the box is opened. However, such a music box is monotonous and too complicated in structure thereby increasing the cost thereof.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a music box which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.